A Hummerific Night
by Kuruya
Summary: Kano s practically bored and decided to hold an event. Some twist and turn is included.
1. A Hummerific Night

**A Hummerific Night**

* * *

_**AN: *Waaaaaah! This is actually the first story I`ve made. I`m a beginner so, pls. bear with me. If this offended you in any way, I'm terribly sorry!**_

* * *

Hot summer days are over, brown leaves started falling; cold wind is brewing and a mild heat reflected. Yes, it's already time for autumn…

Xx afternoon…

In the couches, seats there the cat-eyed boy, playing with a magazine on his hands. Who's, practically doing the same routine over and over, "Aaah~ is there anything to do?" he thought.

"You seem bored, well that's very unusual." said the jaded-haired girl, as she walked past by the room and sited on the couch, across the boy.

"Ah! Kido, Comfort me. I'm so bored, I can`t even entertain myself by making a joke on others anymore!" complained the blond heel.

"**That is very serious**, if your idiotic jokes can`t even make you laugh anymore." as Kido ignored the boy`s complain, she picked up a piece of paper from her pocket and started writing something, presumably writing the ingredients for tonight's dinner.

"Che! You're no fun~" he muttered, as he stood up and sit besides the girl, trying to persuade her to comfort him."Well, I guess I can have my shares if I get the chance to play a prank on K-I-D-O!" he playfully said, as he made a mischievous smirk. As he said this, he started poking Kido`s shoulder frivolously.

She ignored Kano`s attempts while, trying to shrug him off. _"Calm_ _down Kido, Calm down Kido, this is just all a part in his plan to make me turn my attention to him!"_ she muttered to keep her composure unfortunately, Kano keeps on poking her, leading her to lose it at the boy`s prank.

"Ehehehe! Kido you`re losing it aren't you? You- BWUAAH!" a strong impact hit the foolish boy in the stomach, causing him to fall from the couch and leaving him motionless. "You're really an idiot aren't you?" she coldly said, as she glared at the idiot in front of her.

While he was motionless from the pain he was feeling, that's where it hit him. "Ah! If maybe-" as if struck by a truck (chan~ *-*) of ideas. A wide grin went across his face.

The girl noticed this and anxiously asked "Oi, what are you plotting?". The girl then unconsciously, puts her hands inside her pocket. Kido new in the back of her mind of what was going to happen since; she knew the boy for a very long period and has experienced many similar circumstances in the past. Kano is a good person who cares deeply for his comrades and usually a fool who would mask his own feelings and do anything he pleases to be entertained, by telling false lies to messing around with the other members and holding unpredictable events, which causes trouble for **all of us.** The thought of this, send shivers down the girl`s spine but, decided to shrug of that feeling.

"Me? Plot something? You're making me sound like a bad guy but, hmmm…Maybe~"

"*sigh* I don't know what you're plotting but… don't do anything stupid."

The blond heel just smirked and replied with a "yeah". Kano sited up properly while, massaging his stomach from where he was hit.

Kido highly doubted the boy`s word, "Anyway, I'm gonna go out to buy groce-"she was interrupted by a familiar figure on the scene.

The white-haired android suddenly popped out of nowhere and excitingly asks if he can go too.

Seeing the android was having a big expectation, Kido can only reply with an "okay…"

Kano: Eh?! You're leaving?

Kido: Yeah…that's why, while were out, watch the base for us will ya?

The blond heel can only smile and nod as a reply, as he watched Kido and Konoha left the base.

"Hmm? Did that idiot used his powers? …Must be my imagination." Kido thought as she walks away from the base with Konoha.

Now that he thinks about it, Konoha recently, always sticks close to Kido. Whether it would be shopping or watches her do her domestic chores sometimes even, asking if he can sleep with her. It's been going on for a while and even reached up to the point where he can notice how Konoha blushes or feels uneasy when Kido`s present and even sometimes, asking him about his butterfly feelings and Kido`s interest, hobbies, dislikes, and the type of people she likes. The boy chuckled mischievously as he thought on, how easy-to-read Konoha was. "Ahh~ it looks like I have a strong competition, maybe it's really necessary to use force and questions." He muttered.

"Really Kido, why won't you realize that I want to spend time with you...alone." as the blond heel said this, his eyes turned red and the smile on his face faded into a suffering expression. "Oh well, guess I`ll have to continue with this plan of mine."

* * *

_***What was Kano`s plot?**_

_**And what will happen in this triangle?! Stay tuned!**_


	2. Exciting Event

**Exciting Event**

* * *

AN: I`m so sorry for the delay!

* * *

"And so, I`ve decided to hold a **TEST OF COURAGE**! ~"

A delicious aroma spreads in the room; food was prepared and ready. Everyone from _Mekakushi Dan _gathered around in a single table with food prepared before them, carefully made by Kido. The fragrance of the miso soup and roasted salmon, marinated in teriyaki sauce was enough to whiff up the appetites of the members. It was dark outside and time for dinner.

"Ha?" Everyone in the room was bewildered and shocked because of the sudden announcement made by Kano.

Mary: What`s a test of courage?

Seto: Well, it's an event where you test your courage. You can also compare it to going in a haunted house but, there`s no house or something like that"

Konoha: *munch*…*munch*….."

Ene & Momo: Oh~ sounds like fun!"

Hibiya: Aaah… I don't know why _uncle _has to think of this, stupid **EVENTS!**"

Kano: Hey, I`m not that old! I`m only sixteen also, you don't have to take part if you're scared _Chick_biya~

Hibiya: Che, fine whatever. I`ll join your mind games since there`s nothing to do at all anyway!

Kano: Pfffffffft! Big words for someone contradicting himself, just look at you shake~~~!

In the normal picture, it was transparent that _mostly _everyone was excited by the idea except for… "I..ABSOLUTELY DISAGREE WITH THIS IDEA!" the two scaredy-cats, Kido and Shintaro.

Ene: Pfffffffffffft! Hahahah~ I can`t believe I'm laughing this hard! Just admit that you're scared master.

Shintaro: *while holding a can of cola in his hands* Shut up! It's just that I'm not good at handling this stuff.

And so, the only one left is Kido…..

Naturally, her reputation is at stake here, since she is the danchou. So Kido doesn`t have any other choice but to comply with the event that Kano made. " M-me scared? There`s no way I am. I-its just that… I think this idea is stupid! But if all of you insist…then there`s no other choice huh!." Kido proclaimed, crossing her arms and legs.

"Waaah…she just forced herself to say it…."Shintaro whispered.

With a grin on his face, the cat-eyed boy finally made his last statement. "Well it seems that everyone agreed on doing this. Therefore, it's settled! We`ll begin this event 2 weeks from now~ until then…Please be ready, I'll be sure to give everyone a great time"

While looking down on her plate, the jaded-haired girl made a worried look. "That idiot..I can`t believe he have to make this kind of event, even though…even though he knows that I`m not used to this kind of things!" Kido thought, as mixed up emotions started to rise up within her because of the abrupt circumstances. Can`t handle it anymore, she stood up from her chair.

"Danchou..?"

"Ah, I`m sorry Kisaragi-san…it's just that, I`m not feeling well today" Kido answered, as she was starting to prepare to go back.

Before she did, the white-haired android got a glimpse of her face. She was…red. Her face bright red while wearing a confused expression like: one that was about to cry. The expression she just made was enough…no, it was more than enough to make the android`s heart go crazy.

Konoha was definitely oblivious to these kinds of feeling, so he needed help. Since it was embarrassing to ask help from other people with this kind of topic, Konoha needed to ask help from someone who would understand and someone who`s close to the said person, and it was none other than Kano. Seto may be a possible option but, he`s always occupied with Mary.

"Um…Kano.."

"Hmm?" Noticed how Konoha was fidgeting and making glances at him, Kano immediately understood the situation. "Well that's enough for today, I`m gonna return back to my room now~" Kano said as he started making his way back while, Konoha was following him.

"…"Everyone that remained in the room thought how strange it is for Kido and Kano to return to their room first since, they`re always the last to go back because of Kido scolding Kano and his mischief's. But, the strangest thing is that, Konoha returned, without even finishing his meal not to mention, following Kano who always brought trouble to Konoha the most, because of his boredom like; making him go to jail, swallowing a spoon, diving into a pool without any water and even tricking him to cross-dress. Even though, Konoha doesn't mind it at all, after all he only took it as Kano playing. Unfortunately, the other member thinks it's troublesome and decided to tell off Konoha to, not get too close to Kano. As a result, Konoha became quite wary when his around Kano.

* * *

"So.. is it still about this so called love-sickness?"

"…..Yeah…"

Love advice again huh…..now that I think about it, this is like those scenes in anime and manga`s where the main heroine helps her friend to be with the guy she's interested in, its kinda getting boring if you ask me but…. Hmph, it's funny how that overused scene was unfolding right now in my circumstances though, the only difference is that we're both guys… Kano thought.

Outside the apartment complex, at the side corner of the headquarters, there stood the white-haired cyborg together with the blond heel.

"I see…and what's the problem now?" Kano asked in a monotone voice.

"Well you see…after that announcement you just declared, Kido made…a….very, very worried flushed face….and-"

"Your heart started to race." The cat-eyed boy intervened.

The android only gave a nod as a reply. After that, the conversation ended and an awkward atmosphere filled the place.

Feeling quite annoyed by the fact that these scenario has been going on for a while. Always asking for advice, always telling him about his fluffy feelings, and about how he always do things so obviously. Kano was so fed up with it. Just the thought of it pissed him off and led him to reach the conclusion…that he will have to force out the real feelings of Konoha, and let him say it to the person he likes, something that he cannot carry out no matter how hard he tried.

With this in mind, Kano started another conversation to break the ice. "I see… so you saw her flushed red. Though I can't say I feel happy for you but…"

"Eh?"

"I`m sorry… please don't think so badly of me, but I had enough!"


End file.
